Día a Día
by MLore
Summary: Es el último año de los merodeadores en Hogwarts. ¿Conseguirá James enamorar a Lily? ¿Qué hara Sirius con su moto? ¿Qué le deparará a Remus Lupin?


INTRODUCCION

Faltaban cinco minutos para que el expreso de Hogwarts se fuera del andén. Las chicas atravesaron la pared y vieron al tren escarlata que ya echaba mucho humo. Subieron rápidamente al tren y buscaron el vagón de sus amigos.

-Lily, es aquí –le indicó Elizabeth. Elizabeth Doyle era una chica de estatura media, complexión normal y rubia de ojos claros, casi dorados. Era una chica alegre pero reservada. Algo tímida. Cumpliría dieciocho años en breve e iba a séptimo curso junto con Lily, una de sus mejores amigas. Ambas iban a Gryffindor.

-¿Puedes dejarme tú el baúl? Yo tengo que ir al compartimento de prefectos, ya sabes –le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano, algo disgustada. Lily Evans era prefecta de Gryffindor y tenía diecisiete años. Era una chica alta, pelirroja, de ojos verde esmeralda. Normalmente estaba de buen humor… normalmente cuando tenía algo que comer, cuando había aprobado un examen, cuando no estaba James Potter o sus súper amiguitos tocándole las narices y normalmente cuando no tenía una larga pila de deberes que hacer o mucho que estudiar. Era una chica con mucho carácter.

-Claro –le respondió Elizabeth abriendo la puerta del compartimento.

-Gracias Lizza –dijo la pelirroja antes de irse hacia el compartimento de prefectos.

Elizabeth se metió dentro del compartimento con sus amigos.

-¿Y Lily? –Preguntó Samantha.- ¿Ha perdido el tren?

Samantha Akerville era delgada, alta, morena y tenía los ojos verde claro. Era la más loca de las tres amigas y como ellas, pertenecía a Gryffindor y tenía diecisiete años. No sacaba muy buenas notas, de hecho suspendía Pociones e Historia porque era vaga, no porque no fuera lista. Bueno, Pociones la suspendía porque le daba asco la asignatura, con todos esos gases tan malos para el cutis… Sin embargo, la cualidad más sobresaliente de Samantha era que era multimillonaria. Menudas fiestas se pegaba la jodía…

-No, que va –le contestó Elizabeth señalando el baúl de Lily, que ya lo había acomodado en su sitio.- Está en el compartimento de prefectos –dijo, colocando su baúl.

-Estará sufriendo cantidad –comentó Alex.- Si yo fuera Lily me suicidaría. Antes a las vías del tren que tener a Potter hiperventilando detrás de mí.

Sam y Elizabeth asintieron de acuerdo. Alex Possive era uno de los grandes amigos de las chicas. Era alto y moreno de ojos verdes con destellos dorados. Estaba loco, como Samantha. Los dos eran fervientes admiradores de los Jackson 5 y tenían el walkman lleno de canciones suyas y de otros grupos del momento. Alex tenía un águila en vez de una lechuza, lo que ocasionaba que a veces, a las tres de la mañana, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, hubiera alguna que otra pelea. Tenía diecisiete años y como Eliza, cumpliría pronto los dieciocho.

-Además de que es feísimo –opinó Eliza cruzándose de piernas muy teatralmente.- Esas gafas no le favorecen en absoluto.

-Y es un egoísta y se cree un pavito –añadió Alex.- Estoy deseando que en los partidos de Quidditch se caiga de la escoba y se dé una buena ostia contra el suelo.

-Tampoco hay que exagerar –opinó Sam intentando calmarles.- El chico sólo es algo gilipollas.

Volvieron a asentir con la cabeza, todos conformes. James Potter llevaba persiguiendo a Lily desde finales de quinto curso. Que todos fueran Gryffindor, incluso sus súper amigos chachi guays, dificultaba un poco la convivencia. James, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew eran conocidos como los Merodeadores y los cuatro tenían motes ridículos. El único que les caía bien a los cuatro amigos era Remus, porque era el más _normal_. Bueno, a Samantha le caían todos bien menos Pettigrew, que le daba asco.

La puerta de su compartimiento se volvió a abrir, entrando Max Lucchense, un tío de armas tomar. Era conocido por todo el colegio y por la policía muggle. Diecisiete y fiel Slytherin. No se saltaba una juerga y era amigo de Samantha. Claro, dos alcohólicos, dos que fuman, dos amigos.

-Joder, colega –suspiró cerrando la puerta del compartimento y sentándose.- No sé por qué me toca mirar siempre a April morreándose con Pablo. ¿No se pueden ir a un hotel? Luego dice que yo le meto mano continuamente.

-Hola, buenos días, bienvenido –dijo Elizabeth irónicamente, nunca le había gustado ese chaval.- Puedes sentarte y contarnos tu vida.

Max pasó de ella y se dirigió a Samantha y a Alex.

-¿Dónde está vuestra amiguita pelirroja? ¿No me va a decir que me compre una vida o algo así? –les preguntó.

-Está con los otros prefectos –dijo Alex.- Vendrá luego.

-Genial –dijo Max acomodándose.

-Sí, como los dos sois masocas pues os jodéis la existencia mutuamente. Sois gente con estilo –dijo Sam.

-Pero qué bien me conoces… -murmuró Max irónicamente y revolviéndole el pelo sólo para molestarla.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó.- Hala, ya me has despeinado… ¡¡a mí no me hables!!

Max y Alex miraron a otro sitio. Mucha chunga, mucha chunga… pero en el fondo era una barbie.

Siempre, en el compartimento de prefectos, todo eran miradas frías. Parecía que Dumbledore había juntado a las personas que más se odiaban y las había hecho prefectas sólo porque se aburría y no sabía a quién joder.

Los prefectos de Gryffindor eran Lily Evans y James Potter; los de Slytherin eran Jessica Dalle y Ryan Adanti; los de Ravenclaw eran Violet Pryce y Michael Williams; los de Hufflepuff, Rachael Lekken y Jack Stewart.

Los de Hufflepuff y los de Ravenclaw se llevaban de maravilla entre ellos y con los de Gryffindor. Pero todos se llevaban mal con los de Slytherin, que no eran precisamente las personas más simpáticas y agradables de la escuela.

-A ver, Evans, repíteme por qué llegaste tarde –le preguntó Jessica Dalle en tono autoritario.- Lo mínimo que puedes hacer como prefecta es llegar temprano antes de que acabemos la reunión y nos pongamos a patrullar, digo yo.

Lily se estaba preguntando por qué Jessica, la prima de Samantha, se creía la jefa. Le iba a decir algo así como "¿A ti qué coño te importa?" pero prefirió no armas más bulla porque sabía que Jessica lo único que quería era eso.

-Estaría muy ocupada con sus amiguitos muggles –dijo con desprecio Ryan. Era un chico de padre italiano y madre inglesa. Su nombre combinaba las dos nacionalidades. Era un chico emo muy amigo de Max Lucchense porque también era partidario de armarla.

Lily hizo rodar los ojos cansada de ese par de elementos. Le encantaría que se compraron un cerebro.

-No veo por qué hay que ponerse así –dijo James defendiendo a Lily.- Sólo llego un par de minutos tarde.

-No te he pedido que me defendieras –dijo Lily ofuscada.- Y no fueron un par de minutos, fueron más de ocho –le contestó airada. Prefería meterse en un marrón con los chungos de Slytherin antes que darle la razón a James, fuera cual fuera la causa.

-Dos, ocho… -contestó este ignorando su primer comentario.

Jessica y Ryan se miraron alzando las cejas. Esos Gryffindor eran muy raros. Jessica no sabía cómo su prima se había acabado relacionando con… ese tipo de gente.

-El caso –cortó Jessica.- Gryffindor al principio del tren; Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en el medio y nosotros al final –concluyó. Respirar el mismo aire que esa gente la estaba poniendo mala. Abrió la puerta y ella y Ryan se fueron al final del tren dónde, claramente, estaban todos sus amigos.

Lily supuso que Jessica lo habría hecho adrede lo de ponerla a ella con… James Potter. Porque ella siempre iba con los prefectos de Ravenclaw en grupo de tres, y ella lo sabía de sobra. Salió del compartimento y fue al principio del tren sin esperar a James que, muy alegremente fue detrás de la pelirroja.

Elizabeth hablaba con Alex y Samantha fumaba con Max de lado de la ventana a petición de los otros dos. La puerta volvió a abrirse y entró Jessica, mirando a todos con mala cara menos a Max y a su prima. A pesar de que Samantha y ella eran sólo primas, parecían casi gemelas. Se parecían muchísimo.

-Oh, ¿ahora te juntas con esta gente? –le preguntó a Max señalando ligeramente con la cabeza a Alex y a Elizabeth. Ellos, pasaron.

-Eh, que el chaval se enrolla –dijo refiriéndose a Alex.- Y a la chica está buena –se defendió.

Elizabeth se levantó y con intenciones de salir del compartimento.

-¿Adónde vas, Doyle? –le preguntó viendo como se levantaba Elizabeth.

-A potar al baño –le respondió descaradamente.- Para no escucharos –aclaró. Apartó a Jessica con fuerza y salió del compartimento, seguramente buscando a Lily.

-¿Me dais tabaco? –les preguntó Jessica a los fumadores ignorando a Elizabeth.

Samantha le tiró la cajetilla que sólo contenía un par de cigarrillos más. Su prima se fue del compartimento a fumar con Ryan.

Al principio del tren, todo era miradas frías. Cada vez que James intentaba entablar conversación con Lily, esta abría un compartimento cualquiera de repente con la excusa de comprobar que el equipaje estuviera bien guardado. La gente ya sabía por qué hacía eso, así que no se sorprendían lo más mínimo.

-Lily tengo la sensación de que me evitas –dijo rápidamente James antes de que la pelirroja pudiera abrir otro compartimento. Ella sonrió falsamente y decidió hablarle.

-¿En serio? –le preguntó con fingida sorpresa.- No, tranquilo, querido.

Las neuronas de James comprendieron que estaba usando sarcasmos otra vez con él. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la puerta de un compartimento.

-Así la abran y te caigas de bruces… -dijo Elizabeth uniéndoseles.

James bufó pero no se movió y miró hacia otro lado distraídamente. Lily aprovechó ese momento y se fue con Elizabeth a su vagón. Ya, desde lejos le dijo Lily:

-¡Gracias por hacerte cargo, James!

El resto del viaje continuó siendo normal. Del compartimento de los amigos salía y entraba gente continuamente. No es que Lily, Alex y Elizabeth fueran muy populares, pero Samantha era la prima de Jessica y de vez en cuando la interrogaban y, además, Max decidió quedarse con ellos todo el viaje y varios Slytherin fueron al compartimento a hablar de trapicheos con él y de paso a apuntarse al programa "vacilemos a Lily con el Potter". A Max no le caía bien ningún merodeador porque pensaba que todos eran imbéciles excepto Sirius Black y a sus amigos lo mismo.

Salieron del tren y montaron en los carruajes. Lily se despidió de Hagrid cuando este iba con los alumnos de primero a subir en las barcas para ir por el lago a Hogwarts. El guardabosques siempre le había caído bien. Elizabeth sencillamente lo saludó con la mano desde lo lejos, le daba algo de miedo. Alex saludó frenéticamente con la mano pero no se acercó y Samantha estaba muy ocupada viéndose las uñas.

Los cuatro amigos sin Max Lucchense, que había encontrado un hueco junto a Jessica, Ryan y otros amigos en un carruaje, se montaron en uno con grandes dificultades. Alex intentaba controlar a su águila que estaba haciendo ruido y atraía las miradas de los pequeños; Samantha, que tocaba instrumentos y cantaba algo, intentaba cargar con las dos guitarras, eléctrica y española, a la vez que con su baúl; Lily comía una empanadilla en un rincón del carruaje y Elizabeth se desesperaba porque su baúl pesaba un huevo y ninguno de sus amigos tenía intenciones de ayudarla.

-Hay que tocarse los… ovarios –murmuró Lizza cuando logró entrar. Entraron después Alex y Samantha con caras de depresión sin escuchar el comentario de su amiga.

Pasaron el viaje hasta el castillo hablando de James Potter _desinteresadamente_, aunque Lily parecía _sólo un poco_ interesada en el tema, sobre todo porque era casi la única que hablaba. Por mucho que dijera ella que no le molaba el Potter, llevaba un mes entero hablando exclusivamente de él.

-¡Y se ha atrevido a defenderme! –dijo con un tono de indignación total. Samantha bostezó, no soportaba que hablaran de ese tema. Elizabeth y Alex parecían más concentrados porque ambos formaban parte del club "hundir a Potter" que habían formado para que Lily sintiera que al menos ellos la escuchaban.

-Oh, qué mala persona –dijo Samantha aburrida.- A mí también me hubiera molestado cantidad que el chico que está obsesionado por mí me hubiera defendido delante de las dos personas a las que más miedo tengo en el mundo porque usan navajas muggles.

-Yo no le tengo miedo ni a tu prima ni a su amiguito –le contestó enfadada Lily.

-Claro, claro –dijo Samantha haciendo rodar los ojos.- Entonces no eras tú la que el año pasado huyó todo el tercer trimestre de Jessica porque te prometió que te partiría las piernas en una de estas.

Siguieron el viaje discutiendo con la paranoia mental de Lily hasta que, muy agradecidos, llegaron al Castillo.

Se acomodaron en las mesas de sus respectivas casas. Lily estaba en frente de Samantha y parecía que quería retomar la conversación. Elizabeth y Alex decidieron hablar ellos de un tema mucho más importante que el de ellas, como lo era, por ejemplo, el nuevo corte de pelo de la profesora de Adivinación.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidió orden a los chavales. Llegaron los alumnos de primero y el sombrero seleccionador hizo su trabajo, lo mismo todos los años, los mismos alumnos mojados por el lago o los que se mearon encima de miedo. Dumbledore volvió a pedir orden para dar un mini discurso de los suyos sobre lo bonita que estaba la noche y qué bonito peinado tiene esa alumna de Hufflepuff que no conozco y bla, bla, bla… cada año, más viejo, más retraso.

Durante la cena los amigos lograron apartar a James Potter de su conversación y hablaron sobre lo que hicieron el verano y lo duro que iba a ser séptimo con los ÉXTASIS. Los Merodeadores, algo alejados del grupo, hablaban sobre chicas y Quidditch; el club diabólico de gente normal (Jessica, Max, Ryan…) hablaban sobre los alumnos de primero y a cuáles podrían venderles algo de droga. La gente en Hogwarts era muy variada y todos los días tenían algo nuevo que contar.

-¿Ya tenéis decidido a qué os vais a dedicar? –les preguntó Eliza a sus amigos. Esa pregunta se había repetido mucho en otras mesas, allá dónde hubiera alumnos de séptimo.

-Yo no lo sé aún –dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo quiero ser auror –contestó Alex levantando las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas.- ¿Qué?

-Pues yo quiero ser profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas aquí –contestó Samantha distraída. Eso aún había sido mucho más raro. Samantha + profesora + Hogwarts= no existe.

-¿En serio? –preguntaron los tres al unoíso muy confundidos.

-Claro, para tocarle las narices a Dumbledore –resolvió con naturalidad.

Los tres comprendieron y no hicieron preguntas al respecto. Samantha tenía un hobby que muchos otros Slytherin compartían: tocarle las narices a Dumbledore que a su vez se las tocaba a ellos con sus súper ideas caóticas porque el profesor no reñía bien, según ellos.

Una chica de Ravenclaw les hizo unas pequeñas señas a modo de saludos. Era Susan Jones, una chica rubia muy pija ella. Tenía un gran club con otras chicas pijas de diferentes casas, incluso de Slytherin, había un par. Y es que la moda podía con el profundo rencor de las casas. Se reunían todos los fines de semana y sobre todo en el Salón de Madame Pudipié en Hogsmeade y hablaban sobre los colores de la temporada, aquellos zapatos tan monos de tal tienda, aquella túnica tan ideal de Madame Malkins… Ni Lily ni Elizabeth estaban muy atentas a ese tipo de cosas porque preferían estudiar y ser alguien en la vida. Además, ya tenían a Sam, a ella si le interesaban ese tipo de cosas pero no estaba tan obsesionada cómo para estar en un club. Así que Sam las informaba y también a Alex y los amigos de este. Era una especie de topo porque les contaba a los chicos todo lo que decían de ellos el Glamour Team (así se llamaban).

El Glamour Team generalmente perseguía a Samantha por los pasillos porque la admiraban muchísimo. Su forma de vestir era realmente original y muy acertada. A otra que le lloraban era a April Richars que vestía algo de putón pero vestía bien. A Jessica podrían perseguirla si no le tuvieran tanto miedo.

Las chicas la saludaron y Susan volvió a lo suyo sin ser vista por sus amigas. Tenían una relación especial y es las chicas del Glamour Team sólo se podían juntar con gente como Samantha o April. Si vieran que Susan es amiga de Lily o Elizabeth la echarían del grupo y eso jamás. Así que sólo las podía ver cuando las chicas no estaban en reuniones o no la vigilaban para ver si sus movimientos eran correctos, los de una señorita, y se combinaba bien el cinturón con los pendientes o si llevaba bien peinado el pelo. Eso les reventaba a Lily y a Elizabeth pero ellas no opinaban sobre el tema, ya que cada uno era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y les caía muy bien Susan Jones.

-¿No nos vais a saludar? –preguntó Sirius a las chicas.

Los Merodeadores se habían acercado cuando ellas estaban atendiendo a Susan y nos los habían visto. Bueno, Alex los había visto llegar pero no les dijo nada porque quería escaquearse a la mesa de Ravenclaw a ligar con Violet Pryce, la cual formaba también del Glamour Team pero era menos egocéntrica y estúpida que el resto de sus amigas.

-¿Qué narices hacéis aquí? –les preguntó Elizabeth enfadada.

-¿Qué coño hacéis aquí? –les preguntó menos delicadamente Lily.

-Hola –saludó Samantha.

-Hola –dijeron los cuatro a Samantha. La tía era legal. Algo tonta pero legal.

-He preguntado algo –repitió Elizabeth.

James y Sirius pasaron de ella y se dirigieron a Lily con una sonrisa cínica en la cara. No es que a Sirius le gustara Lily, pero le gustaba hacerla enfadar porque era masoca él también.

-Hola Lily –se adelantó James mirándole el escote.

-Tú, mi cara está aquí arriba –le recordó la pelirroja dándole la espalda.

-¡Oye! –Dijo este levantándose y yendo por dónde estaba la pelirroja ahora.- Hola otra vez, Lily.

Lily volvió a darse la vuelta enfadada y saludó a Remus alegremente.

-Hola, Remus, ¿qué tal las vacaciones? –le preguntó ignorando a James y a Sirius.

-Bien, ¿las tuyas? –preguntó este pasando también de James.

-Oh, muy buenas, gracias –respondió esta.- Bueno… quitando que he recibido unas… quince cartas de un tal Potter.

A James le desapareció la tonta sonrisa de la cara y parecía estar algo ofendido. Pero pasaron dos segundos cuando volvía a cargar contra la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste mi invitación, Lily? Mis abuelos querían que vinieras a mi casa –le dijo.

-Querrás decir tus quince invitaciones –le corrigió Elizabeth que estaba al tanto.

-Yo no quería ir a tu casa –le dijo Lily.

-¿Te caen mal mis abuelos? –preguntó James confuso.

-No, James, eres tú, que no te soporta –le explicó Samantha.

-¿En serio? –preguntó este.

-Noooo…. –dijo irónicamente Lily.

-Ah, bueno, me habías asustado… -le dijo James acariciando el pelo pelirrojo.

Plas.

-Mierda, Lily, ¿por qué me has pegado? –le preguntó James.

-Para demostrarte su amor… -le contestó Alex con la mano en la cara llegando de la mesa de Ravenclaw. A él también le habían pegado una bofetada. La mejor amiga de Violet.

-Bien, fiesta –dijo Samantha levantándose.- Me voy con la gente normal, ¿vale? –aclaró yendo a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Sí, corre, ve con los drogadictos –le apuró Peter Pettigrew que aún no había abierto la boca y eso lo estaba poniendo enfermo.

Plas.

-Cállate, Colagusano –le recomendó Remus a Peter. Samantha se fue hacia la mesa de Slytherin con muchos aires.

La cena había acabado y los prefectos guiaban a los alumnos hacia sus salas comunes. James se había llevado una bofetada más pero había sido de Elizabeth. Había alegado que Lily le dijo que lo hiciera, pero había otras razones por detrás de esa.

Mientras los alumnos de primero ya estaban durmiendo, el resto de la gente que era más espabilada y sabía cómo funcionaba Hogwarts, estaba en la sala común charlando animadamente.

Elizabeth estaba sentada en una silla abrazándose las rodillas cerca de una ventana. Parecía estar distraída en sus pensamientos. Le había pegado una bofetada a Potter y le había roto las gafas. Se sentía bastante bien. Aunque estaba colado por Lily y Lily no quería reconocer que se estaba obsesionado con él… y Alex le molaba Violet y a April, Pablo y a Michael Williams le molaba Samantha y a Susan Jones le molaba Max Lucchense. Lizza sabía de todos los rollos de Hogwarts no porque fuera una metida, sino porque era una chica callada y todos confiaban en ella. Así que, a males de amor…

-Hola, Elizabeth –saludó James cogiendo una silla y sentándose a su lado.

-…

-¿Hola? –dijo James impaciente.

-Vaya, si te dignas a saludarme… -dijo irónicamente Elizabeth sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Parece que sólo conoces el sarcasmo –le reprochó Potter.- Te estás pareciendo a Jessica Dalle, ¿sabías?

Elizabeth no contestó y siguió sin mirarle.

-Mira… -dijo el chico más calmado.- Sé que tú eres el libro de los amores…

-¿Qué soy qué? –le preguntó sorprendida y mirándole por primera vez.

-Pues eso, tú lo sabes todo… -dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-Ah, te refieres a que me sé todo el historial de los noviazgos de Hogwarts desde hace seis años –comprendió.

-Sí, bueno, eso, básicamente… -dijo el Merodeador.- Bueno, pues quería preguntarte si sabes cuando Lily aceptara casarse conmigo, yo ya sé que le gusto y me desea, pero es tan tímida… que no se atreve a decírmelo. Pero el caso es que yo ya lo sé y juntos podremos conocernos más profundamente.

Elizabeth alzó las cejas incrédulamente. ¿De verdad ese tío… se creía lo que decía?

-Vaya… Potter… -dijo aún asimilando las palabras del chico.

-Bien… lo sabía… -dijo este.- Dile a Lily que no tiene que temer. Aquí están mis brazos para lo que desee.

-Vaya… Potter… -repitió Eliza.- Definitivamente eres más idiota y egocéntrico de lo que pensaba. ¿Te has caído de la cuna o dela bacinilla?

James Potter pareció pensarse la pregunta.

-Bueno, me parece que de la cama nunca me he caído… -dijo aún pensándoselo.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Era para confirmar tu retraso –le contestó levantándose y yéndose a dormir.


End file.
